The instant invention relates generally to golf accessories and more specifically it relates to a golf tee drill, which provides a drill bit to penetrate hard ground and form a pilot hole for setting a golf tee therein.
There are available various conventional golf accessories which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.